deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loud House vs Fnaf
'Loud House vs Fnaf' Loud House vs Fnaf is a What If? Death Battle. It stars Lincoln Loud and his 10 sisters and Freddy Fazbear and his animatronic pals. 'Descripion' Two very large familys of terrible fan bases are going to fight to the bitter end! Will the Louds shut down Freddy Fazbears or will the animatronics quiet the Louds? 'Interlude' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY%7CCue Wiz and Boomstick Boomstick: Familys has a close bond to one another and will look out for their safety at all costs. Wiz: And today we take two large familys of 11 people and terrible fan bases to see which is, the biggest and strongest family. Boomstick: The Louds, the family that saved Nickelodeon. Wiz: And the Animatronics, the family where fantasy and fun come to life. Boomstick: Now, to be fair, this battle could have just been one of the Loud family kids and one of the Fazbear animatronics. Wiz: But since these two familys are at their strongest when working together, it only makes since for a team battle. Boomstick: With that out of the way, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's are job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! 'Loud House makes a leaping loud for DEATH BATTLE!' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6MpT7lLwls%7CCue Loud House Theme Wiz: Tell me, how big is your family? Do you have 1, 2 maybe 4 siblings? Boomstick: Well chances are, you have less siblings than Lincoln Loud! ''' Team Bio' *'Family Name: Louds''' *'Age: Ranges from 17 (Lori) to 1 (Lily)' *'11 Kids in total' *'Ducking, Dodging, Pushing, and Shoving is how they show their love' *'91% Female 9% Male' *'Cause Chaos everywhere they go' *'Are Loud...' *'Terrible Fan Base' Wiz: Lincoln Loud is the middle child and only brother in a family of 11 kids! Boomstick: Man, the mother must be really stressed after having so much se-''' Wiz: MOVING ON! Lincoln despite all the problems his family brings him, he still loves them through and through. '''Boomstick: Speaking of, lets talk about them. Wiz: Alright, but before we do that, lets talking more about Lincoln, the leader of this team. 'Lincoln Loud's Info' *'Age: 11' *'Likes: Videos Games, Comics, his best friend Clyde', his Family *'Dislikes: No Such Luck' *'Hair Color: White' *'Was originally a bunny in the earlier version of the show' *'Basically team leader' *'Familys Middle Child' *'Butt of most of the familys jokes' Boomstick: As the middle child, Lincoln Loud is the Butt of most of the jokes that his sisters make. Wiz: Despite that, he will carry all the weight his sisters put on him. He also is a decent strategist and comes up with most of the plans the Loud Family comes up with. Boomstick: But enough of Lincoln, lets get to his sisters, starting with the younger ones. 'Youngest Siblings' Lily *Age: 1 *Youngest *Is a baby Lisa *Age: 4 *Child Genius *Can build machines and make chemicals Lola *Age:6 (younger twin of Lana) *Beauty Queen *Large Ego *Shipped with Spongebob? Wiz: Starting off the list of sisters, we have the youngest one Lily. Boomstick: Lily maybe a baby, but she still packs a punch, with her diaper problems. Wiz: Not much to say about Lily, but we do info on the next sister Lisa. Lisa is a child genius and has a incredible mind. Boomstick: She is so smart, that she can build machines powered by used diapers from Lily. Wiz: Coming in as the third youngest child of the family, we have beauty pageant queen Lola Loud. Boomstick: She may have a large ego and be a very intimidating at times, but she still has a loving heart and cares for his brother as sisters very much. Also, she is shipped with Spongebob. Music Stops and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqgW-2orQQg%7Ca Record Scratch plays Wiz: Wait what? Boomstick, you are joking right? Boomstick: No, i am not, see for yourself. Shows Lola Loud x Spongebob Fanart Wiz: OH OKAY THATS TO FAR! "TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES" Wiz: Well (taking deep breath) lets... never do that again. Boomstick: Agreed Wiz: Anyway, lets just get on to the other sisters. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7aj9H9gPI0%7CCues Loud House Remix by Attic Stein 'Younger Siblings' Lana *Age:6 (older twin of Lola) *Tomboy *Skilled mechanic and plumber *Loves exotic animals Lucy *Age: 8 *Gothic and gloomy *Scares other sisters often *Quite Stealthy Boomstick: Like my favorite sister of the bunch, Lana, Lola's older twin sister. Wiz: She is a tomboy and enjoys doing plumber and mechanic work, she also likes and owns lods of exotic animals. Boomstick: Yeah, but if you are not into the happy go lucky style the other sisters put on, maybe Lucy is your best bet for horror in the Loud House. Wiz: She is a goth, meaning she wears black, likes horror and is very gloomy. Boomstick: However Lincoln has more than just younger sisters, he has older ones too. 'Older Sisters' Lynn Jr *Age: 13 *Tomboy *Loves sports *Named after her dad Luan *Age: 14 *Prankster *Loves making puns Luna *Age: 15 *Rockster *Loves Music *Skilled at playing her guitar and other instruments Wiz: Right on the one Boomstick, Lincoln has 5 older sisters, just like how he has 5 younger ones. The youngest of his older sisters in Lynn Loud Jr. Boomstick: Named after her own Dad, she is a athlete and the best agility out of all the siblings. She loves to play sports and and even knows forms of martial arts, wrestling and boxing. Wiz: Luan is the next sister of the family, and is a pranster through and through. She loves to prank her sisters and brother and make puns. Boomstick: What ever you do though, don't get ANY where near her on April 1st, you will regret it very much. Music Stops and cuts to Lincoln and all his sisters, except Luan inside a giant thing of geletin as Luan stands outside it. Luan: "Aww, look at the Loud Family getting all jiggly with it!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7aj9H9gPI0%7CCues Loud House Remix by Attic Stein (again) Wiz: Yeah, but moving on we have Luna, the rockstar of the family. She loves to make and listen to music. She does it all with her purple guitar she calls her axe. Boomstick: But now we move on to the eldest sisters of the Loud Family. 'Oldest Sisters' Leni *Age: 16 *Kind of dumb *Loves fanshion and dresses *One of the nicest sisters Lori *Age: 17 *Oldest Sister *Most responsble *Bossy at times *On phone most of the time Wiz: The second oldest of the sisters is Leni Loud, and she is Boomstick: A complete moron! Wiz: I mean, she isn't to too stupid, but she has shown that she is kind of dimwitted at times. Boomstick: Aside from being somewhat of a airhead, she also loves fanshion and dresses. She is the girl you look for when you need to look good for something important. Wiz: And finally, the oldest sister is Lori Loud! She is a bossy and somewhat rude sister, giving her younger sisters demands because she is older. But even throught all that, she is still the oldest, and the most responsable sister of the family. Boomstick: But lets forget about the friendly stuff and get into the fighting abilitys of the family. 'Powers and Skills' *'Toon Force (All)' *'Peak Human Strength (All, Mainly Lynn)' *'Incredible Speed (All, Mainly Lynn)' *'Martial Arts (Lynn)' *'Stealth (Lucy') *'Superpowered Mind (Lisa)' Wiz: These crazy kids possess more powers than you think. They have decent amounts of Strength and Speed along with mild amounts of toon force. Boomstick: As mentioned before, Lisa has a high I.Q., Lynn is trained in martian arts and Lucy has stealth. 'Weapons and Gear' *'Lincoln - Walkie Talkie, Deck of Cards, Bon Bon' *'Lisa - Gear for building machines, Chemicals' *'Lana - Gear for Plumbing and Mechanics' *'Lynn - Sporting Gear' *'Luan - Gear for Pranking' *'Luna - Axe (Guitar)' *'Lori - Phone' Wiz: But there Strength doesn't just come from there skills, they also come from there gear. Boomstick: Luna has her guitar, which can create shockwaves that can send people back! Lynn has her sports gear, like baseball bats, hockey sticks, balls, ect. Wiz: Lisa has her tools for building and her chemicals, while Lana has her gear for plumbing and fixing cars and other tech. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vjSfn8GtPQ%7CCues Loud House Credits Theme Boomstick: With all this, they have pulled off some pretty decent feats. 'Feats' *'Defeated a gas and garbage monster as superheros' *'Survived large explosives from Lisa's lab' *'Can moving faster than the eye can track' *'Lynn can pick up and throw trash cans wish ease' *'Have settled there problems and became and happy family after fighting on many occasions' *'Luan and pulled off pranks that break logic, like when she trapped her sisters and brother in a huge thing of geletin' *'Their combined strength can tear apart an old family van' *'Lisa is smart enough to make logic breaking chemicals' Wiz: Like the times they wrecked the family van with their combined strength, or the fact that they can move at speeds that are fast than the eye can track. Boomstick: Along with that, Lisa has also made plenty of failed chemicals that resulted in Small-Building Level explosions. Wiz: They also once battled and defeated monsters made out of garbage and gases. Boomstick: Reminds me of the time a once had to chase down and fight a garbage truck because I got my car keys stuck in my trash. Wiz: And by "Fight" you mean asking the workers in the truck to open the back so you can find your keys. Boomstick: (Sighs) Fine, I didn't fight the truck. Wiz: Well with that aside, we now move into the team flaws 'Faults' *'Leni isn't very smart' *'Has family problems' *'Lori is bossy at times' *'Some of the sisters may have anger issues' *'Lily is just a baby' *'Luan maybe insane' *'Lucy can scare her sisters too easily' Boomstick: The Leni is not the brightest, while Lily is just a baby. Not to mention Some of the teams members have anger issues, like Lori, Lynn and Lola to name a few. Wiz: There biggest flaw though, is the there problems as a family, with them fighting and getting into arguements. Boomstick: But you can bet that messing around with these kids, would be a big mistake, so don't try it! The sisters stand around Lincoln mad at him, for not letting them be themself in the picture. Lincoln: "No, I gave them the right one, the one that shows them the real you. The perfect you." The sisters embrace Lincoln for his kindness and apology. Sisters: "Aww! Thank you Lincoln!" 'Fnaf brings the Death into DEATH BATTLE!' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaq8lp8q-Sg%7CCue Fnaf 1 Song Instrumental Wiz: Back into the 80s, a man named William Afton, made a children's animatronic pizzeria named Freddy Fazbears Pizza! And While it does seem nice it is really a horror show, as he built it so he could lure kids into the back room, and murder them. The bodys were Stuffed into the robot suits and the kids souls possessed the characters, so that from 12 AM to 6 AM every night, they would come to life and kill anyone they find by stuffing them into the suits. Boomstick: Wait, is that really the story? Wiz: Yes, it was. What, do you hate it? Boomstick: No it just seems a little odd... Wiz: Whatever, it's most likely just the fandom making the games look terrible and not scary. However, lets ignore that and just get into the info. 'Team Bio' *'Family Name: Fazbear Family' *'Age Possibly around the 30s' *'All of the members are robots' *'Just over half of the team are possessed (assuming the toys are not possessed)' *'They love kids, pizza and music' *'Team Leader: Freddy Fazbear' *'25% Female 67% Male 8% Other' *'Terrible Fan Base' Boomstick: These robots are nice and friendly during the day, but during the night turn aggressive and attack people. Wiz: The leader of this pack of animals is Freddy Fazbear himself! 'Freddy Fazbear's Info' *'Age: Around his 30s' *'Leader of the crew' *'Has 13 different verisons from the later games' *'Starts on Night 3 in Fnaf 1 and Night 4 in Fnaf 2' *'In the Second game he gets withered' *'Likes: Kids, Pizza, Music, Killing,' *'Dislikes: Fnaf Ships' *'Was made to replace FredBear' Boomstick: Freddy is a 6-7 feet tall brown animatronic bear, he sings to kids during the day, and is the mascot of the pizzeria. Wiz: He leads the charge, but who is he leading? Lets find out! 'Freddy's Band' Bonnie *Big Purple/Blue Bunny *Equal height to Freddy (not counting ears) *Rockstar *Freddy's second in command *Scott's Favorite Chica *Big Yellow Chicken *Slightly Shorter then Freddy *Loves eating more than any other animatronic Foxy *Big Red Fox Pirate *Smallest and skinny of the original 4 *Is the most popular character Boomstick: Freddy's right hand man, or should I say bunny, is Bonnie! Bonnie is big purple bunny who despite the name, it not a female. He is a rockstar, meaning he plays the guitar in the band. Wiz: Bonnie is the first games scariest character, according to the creator. He also is the first animatronic who attacks. The second character who attacks is Chica. Boomstick: Chica is the first female character in the series, she is a yellow chicken and is slighty shorter than Bonnie. She loves to eat pizza and is the back-up singer in the band. Wiz: Last but not least is Foxy! Foxy is the smallest of the original 4, and is the odd one out of the gang, with him being broken down while also being a pirate. He even has his own stage! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7lj36Y3NhA%7CCue Fnaf 2 Theme Instrumental Boomstick: Later down the line, William made a new pizzeria, staring new and improved versions of the characters. 'Toy Versions' Toy Freddy, Bonnie and Chica *Still Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, but shiny! *Freddy has lighter skin and is fatter *Bonnie is now a light blue and has green eyes along with being smaller *Chica is not more "detailed" along with being given pants and blue eyes *All now have new tech like criminal database and facial scanning Mangle *Recreation of Funtime Foxy, a gender swapped Foxy *She was torn apart be the kids and is now a pile of endo and parts *Now she is a tear apart and put back together attraction *Also has advanced tech like the toys Wiz: The toy versions of the characters are advanced and have newer tech like the ability to scan faces and they have a criminal database so they can dedect a predator a mile away. Boomstick: Mangle, however is a bit different, as she is a genderswap Foxy who was turned into Spider-Foxy atfer the kids kept tearing her apart and the staff got tired of putting her back together. Wiz: Spider-Foxy? Music Stops as Boomstick starts singing poorly. Boomstick: Spider-Fox Spider-Fox, does what ever a robot can, spins a wire any size, catches guards just like flys. Wiz: ENOUGH! I get the connection! Alright! Boomstick: Ok jeez sorry! Ok let's just move on. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQpKzPCBqc4%7CCue Never Be Alone 'Others' Balloon Boy *Smallest character *Only human robot *Loves Balloons *Pretty Quick and Stealthy Puppet *Also known as the Marionette *Is the Puppet Master of behind the whole story *Appears to be a Male character possessed by a Female spirit Golden Freddy *Golden version of Freddy *Ghostly Entity *Can teleport and is also possessed Wiz: Right, the next character is Balloon Boy. He is the only human robot in this team, he is also the smallest. He loves to use balloons, and also has a balloon sign. Boomstick: The next character is the puppet master of the whole Fnaf story! And he himself is a Puppet! And his own name is-''' Wiz: Boomstick, please just stop! We get it! He is a Puppet and his name is also Puppet! Anyway, Puppet is the one who stuffed the kids into the Fazbear suits and made the kids possessed. The puppet is a tall and black animatronic with a white crying mask. '''Boomstick: The next guy is a Smash Bros pallete swap of Freddy, Golden Freddy! He is a spirit and one of the five dead children from the missing children inncident! He is also are last guy, so now we can get into the fighting stuff! 'Powers and Skills' *Super Strength and Speed (All) *Very Durable thanks to being a robot (All) *Face Scanning and Criminal Database (Toys) *Possesed Spirits (Original 4, Puppet and Golden Freddy, possibly Toys are possessed too) *Many years of experience (All) *Stealth (All) *Live Giving (Puppet) *Control over tech (Likely all, though Foxy, Mangle and Toy Chica have not shown that ability yet) *Jumpscare (All, expect for Balloon Boy possibly) Wiz: The animatronics have enhanced Strength and Speed to even the strongest and fastest humans alive. They also have Decent stealth abilitys and most, possibly all have been possessed by a dead human. Boomstick: They are also pretty durable being a robot and all, and the Puppet can give life to dead people. Wiz: They also have a pretty good arsenal. 'Weapons, Gear and Fnaf World Powers' *'Freddy - Microphone, Pizza Wheel, Birthday, Esc Key, Gloom Song' *'Bonnie - Guitar, Bash Jam, Happy Jam, Eye Beam, Pizza Wheel, Unscrew 2' *'Chica - Cupcake, Regen Song, Party Favors, Prize Ball 2' *'Foxy - Hook, Hot Cheese 1 & 2, Rainy Day' *'Toy Freddy - Microphone, Speed Song, Party Favors' *'Toy Bonnie - Guitar, Bash Jam, Munchies, Prize Ball' *'Toy Chica - Cupcake, Waterhose, Birthday' *'Mangle - Poppers, Prize Ball, Hook?' *'Balloon Boy - Balloons, Sign, Munches, Hot Cheese' *'Puppet - Gift Boxes, Prize Ball 2, Mystery Box 2, Esc Key' *'Golden Freddy - Microphone, Haunting, Rainy Day 2' Boomstick: They have a lot of attacks seen if Fnaf World, like Pizza Wheel which sends 3 pizza since coming right at you, or Hot Cheese which if used will deal damage over time, and then Prize Ball 2 gives you a random attack. Wiz: Balloon Boy has the power to send 3 of his many Balloons at you, which explode on contact, and with haunting, it will send a ghostly version of Freddy that will turn it's enemy into stone. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeCziNEJNPE%7CCue Guilty One Behind Boomstick: With all this firepower, they must have done some really cool feats! And they did! Though keep in mind we are no looking a Fnaf World feats due to them being them to overpowered, we only looked at Fnaf World for the arsenal for the Fnaf Crew. 'Feats' *'They are Strong enough to lift arcade machines, stuff fully grown men in suits that are filled with metal parts, can tear through metal and can even punch through metal doors, Balloon Boy should scale to these feats to a extent btw' *'Foxy can run up to 14 meters a second, the others can scale' *'These guys should scale to SpringTrap who survived a burning building' *'They survived a small explosion' *'Have killed a lot of people for a long time' *'Killed Purple Man' *'Balloon Boy can go from Game Area to the Left Vent with out being spotted once on a eariler camara' *'Have stalked and tortured countless nightguards' Wiz: These robots are strong enough to lift arcade machines and can can punch and tear throught metal. They can also survive explosions and scale to SpringTrap who survived a burning building. Boomstick: These robots are also fast as Foxy is able to run at 14 meters a second, while the others can scale to this. These robots are also pretty stealthy, as Balloon Boy can go from Game Area to the Left Vent without being seen once. Wiz: And these robots also have plenty of experience killing people and stalking night guards! Though these robots are without there flaws. 'Faults' *'They are pretty old, well the Original 4 and Golden Freddy are at least' *'Predictable sometimes' *'Normally only attack during the night' *'Cartoon Fight Club' *'Night Guards have survived them before' *'Are possessed by kids' Boomstick: Yeah, they are old after all, and they normally only fight during the night. Wiz: Not to mention, there patterns maybe predictable and all in all are possessed by kids. Boomstick: But do not undermine these murderous robots, because thats the last thing you would want to do! Shows Fnaf 3 Ending Screen 'Intermission' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY%7CCue Wiz and Boomstick (again) Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: But first, (Insert Blue Apron Ad) But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!!! 'Battle of the Fanbase Familys!' Royalwoods, Michigan, 11:47 PM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIEET3p3A3Q%7CCue The Electric Spy ''' '''Bobby got the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and is the night guard. He called Lori and her siblings to see if they could help him. They came to the Pizzeria in time, and ask Bobby what was going on. Lori: Babe! I am so worried! What's going on here? Lincoln: Yeah! Lori said you were really worried on the phone. Bobby: Well you see their is sort of a problem going on with the robots. While Bobby is explaning the situation, the Puppet sees what Bobby is doing and tells the others. Freddy orders everyone to ambush the kids after the conversion was over. Atfer about a minute of talking, they finally ended there conversation. Musics Stops Bobby: Thanks you all so much for helping me! Lincoln: Anytime man! Freddy: Time for some fun! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ls7pTYwrpxU%7CCue Blood on Broken Glass Freddy and his gang jumped through the front window of the buliding, shocking everyone! Bobby ran to his car and drove back home, due to him being so scared of the robots for the past 3 nights. Lincoln: My god, these things are going to kill us. Lola: I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! Lori: Stay calm! We can do this! Just try and be brave! Both teams lunged toward each other bashing to each other. 'Fight!!!' The crash ended up sending everyone flying, ready to fight who ever they saw next! That wasn't a teammate. Once everyone landed, they saw who they were going to fight and fought them, here is every match-up. Lincoln vs Freddy Luna vs Bonnie Luan vs Chica Lynn vs Foxy Lola vs Toy Freddy Leni and Lori vs Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica Lana vs Mangle Lily vs Balloon Boy Lucy vs Puppet Lisa vs Golden Freddy Freddy tried punching Lincoln, but Lincoln avoided the attack easily and hit Freddy several times. Too bad it didn't do much to Freddy and Freddy then smacked Lincoln. Luna and Bonnie smashed their guitars together, until Bonnie then punched Luna which sent her back and few feet. She got up and created a shock wave with her guitar right when Bonnie used Bash Jam. Both Guitar waves connected and sent both Bonnie and Luna back as it ended. Chica was trying to hit Luan, but she messing with her, as she sprayed her with water and stuck a pie in her face. Foxy and Lynn were pretty even as Foxy was swinging his hook around at Lynn while Lynn was fighting back with her bat. Lola was all over Toy Freddy's face, hitting it left and right, until Toy Freddy used party favors to distract Lola and then grabbed her and threw her. He then walking over, ready to throw his mic down at her, but she ran away and kicked him in the shins. Toy Freddy: Hey! You don't kick my shins you little sh- Leni and Lori were back to back as they fought Bonnie and Chica toy versions. The two robots switch places every few seconds and attacking Leni and Lori with there Guitar and Cupcake. Lori then grabbed Toy Bonnie by the bow and punched him in the eye. He fell down and Leni and Lori ganged up on Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie got up and smacked both of the teens down with a single blow of his guitar. Lana saw Mangle and was trying to use her tools to unscrew Mangle joints, but Mangle was to ruthless and was not going to give up. She used hook on Lana to keep her away for her parts. She then grabbed Lana and was going to slice her with hook again, but she crawled onto another part of her part and was hit it with her wrench. Lily And Balloon Boy were.....just watching the fight.... Lucy was hiding from the puppet. She was sure the robots were haunted, and that they could be friend's if she used dark magic to talk to them, but she couldn't. She came out of hiding and was almost attacked by the Puppet, but she dodged just in time. She then smacked the Puppets face, but it didn't seem to care so it pounced on Lucy. Lisa was having a hard time with Golden Freddy, because of the fact he can teleport and that he is ghostly in general. However, she did hit him with one of the chemicals. It made Golden Freddy feel funny, but not to bad. She was able to get a few hits in once Golden Freddy was distracted. Back to Lincoln and Freddy, Freddy was using Pizza Wheel on Lincoln he barely avoided the attacked Freddy then bite Lincoln's arm and threw him at a wall, which cracked a little when he hit it. Lincoln was mad. He ran up to Freddy and punched a dozen times. Freddy used Birthday and grabbed Lincoln's neck he threw he in the street. Lincoln got worried that he and his sisters may not make it so he tried to figure out a plan to defeat Freddy and his gang, but he need time. Lori saw Lincoln was about to be attacked by Freddy, so she jumped in and grabbed Lincoln and jumped out of the way of Freddy's at, just in time. Lincoln saw what Lori just did, and came up with a plan. Lincoln: Lori! I have a plan, so listen up! I think if we combine are strength together, you know, like when we destory the van that one time, we can defeat the robots, and save Bobby! Lori agreed to the plan and quickly told everyone the plan. Lincoln: Lets go Louds! All the Louds went to Lincoln, and in a few seconds, turned into a huge smoke cloud which then moved over and picked up all the Fnaf Gang. It's seems like the end of Fnaf, but wait the cloud red and body parts are flying everywhere! Music Stops The cloud cleared and only the Fnaf team was in one piece. The louds were...not well.... The Fnaf Crew went back inside the Pizzeria, all expect Balloon Boy who was looking at Lily, who was sleeping at that moment. He could kill her, but instead he walked over, picked her up, and walked her home. He was able to find her house easily, thanks to his quick speed and advanced tech. Once Balloon Boy got to the house, he opened the unlocked door and put Lily to bed and then exited the building and when back to the pizzeria. They already cleaned the bodys of the Loud Kids, and were ready to put them in some new suits. 'Results' KO!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tE--aSvBn0I%7CCue Left Behind ''' '''Boomstick: DAMN, who knew that battle who going to be that brutal! Wiz: The Louds may have been Faster and have better Durablility, but Fnaf took everything else. Boomstick: For starters, the Fnaf team are easily the stronger team and are way more experience in killing. There stealth also makes them hard to find. Wiz: Not to mention while the Fnaf Team was less durable and slower, they had the ability to boost their stats and heal their damage, Meaning they were pretty close in defence as a whole. The Fnaf also had the better arsenal as they have super powers and abilitys while the Loud Team had pretty basic house hold objects as weapons. Boomstick: Now even if we didn't give the Fnaf their Fnaf World powers, it wouldn't matter since the battle was mostly focused on Fnaf 1 & 2 anyway. Wiz: And let's not forget the fact that Fnaf Overall is just better a working together, as they don't have sibling issues. Overall the Louds House lost because of the fact they were just weaker, less experience and had too many weaknesses. Boomstick: Looks like the Loud House just got made quiet. Wiz: The Winners are Team Fnaf Advantages and Disadvantages 'Winners' Fnaf +Stronger +More Experience +Stealth +Better Working as a Team +Better Arsenal -Not at Fast -Not at Durable 'Losers' Loud House +Faster +More Durable '-'''Weaker -More Weaknesses -Not as Experienced 'Trivia' *'The Connention between the two teams is the fact we have a group of 11 kids (dead kids possessing robots for Fnaf teams case) who come from popular series with terrible fan-bases and are at their strongest when working together.' *'The creator I think was pushing the point of both teams having crappy fan bases.' *'The creator made this all in one night so if there are any errors you notice, thats why.' Next Time on Death Battle '''BoomStick: Next time on Death Battle...' A giant of a man, wearing nothing blue shorts smashes down on some concrete down on the street... A nerd, wearing a white button up shirt and glasses is scene getting a beer and trying to pick out a nes to review... Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019